


So I Might Lose Myself in You

by tastygrahams



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, First Time Bottoming, Gentle Dom Will Graham, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, They love each other sm, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastygrahams/pseuds/tastygrahams
Summary: Hannibal absolutely cries the first time Will fucks him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	So I Might Lose Myself in You

The first time Will fucks Hannibal, he doesn't go easy on him. Neither does Hannibal want him to. Will preps him, just barely, and when he fucks in Hannibal breathes out a choked gasp, silver head lowered into the sheets. 

It's nothing Hannibal hasn't done before, but it's still a _lot_ because it's Will, finally Will, and he feels vulnerable in a way he never intended. He savours the searing grip of Will's hands on his hips, how full he feels with Will rutting slow and deep inside him—until he can't, because Will grabs him by the hair so hard his neck snaps back and he's lost in an endless flood of praise. Will's mouth is hot at his ear as he gasps "good boy" and "that's it" and "so _tight_ for me, Hannibal, so pretty", his low voice coming in fits and stops as he pounds into him. 

It’s so overwhelmingly good to just give it up for once, to be at Will’s mercy, to arch when Will shoves his hips down and fits a hand around his chin. To fuck obediently into the tight circle of his hand. 

He wants Will to take him until he’s sore and trembling and whimpering from his touch, until he can’t give him any more. 

He wants Will to keep taking well beyond that point. 

So he lets Will fuck him, holds his jaw open as rough fingers press down on his canines, into the slickness of his tongue, gags and moans when they prod insistently deeper. He just takes it, hazy with lust and way past the point of biting down.

Then Will closes his teeth over his shoulder and Hannibal comes with the shock of it, eyes tearing up with a slack-jawed moan. His arms give out from under him and Will follows him down, fitting a hand around the junction between shoulder and neck and leaving open mouthed kisses along his jaw. He finishes deep inside him, hot breath against his ear and body trembling along the line of Hannibal’s back.

They lay still for a while, breathless in the dark. Hannibal finds himself swallowing against wet tears, body swimming with endorphins, his mind quiet but for a singing adoration. He shudders as Will pulls out, feeling exposed without his body heat, and jerks as he draws his fingers through the mess.

Will brings them to Hannibal’s soft mouth. He cradles his cheek, thumbing away tears as he obediently cleans them off, watches his tongue flash hungrily between his lips. 

“You did so well, love.” He murmurs, full of the same adoration.

Another tear slips down Hannibal’s cheek. Will smiles.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is just a porny fic thread I transferred onto ao3.  
> Title is from “Ache” by FKA Twigs who is still criminally underrated 
> 
> I’m @tastygrahams on Twitter!


End file.
